Amor en guerra
by WeissMat
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si hubiera una chica nueva en hogwarts?¿Y si Hermione se enamora de ella? Desiree se sabe defender ¿Pero podra contra todos los que esten en contra de ellas? Acompañame a leer esta hermosa y dramatica historia de amor
1. -Magia

**Amor es amor**

 **Se podía ver a Desiree Weiss como una chica rara, siempre metida con su cabeza en los libros, pero solo las amigas sabían bien como era ella; una chica alegre y positiva con un instinto problemático, sus amigos y familia eran todo para ella pero pronto eso cambia al morir sus padres en un accidente automovilístico. A Desiree se la llevaron sus abuelos quienes la odiaban pues creían que ella le trajo mala suerte a su madre.**

 **Todos los días Desiree iba con un nuevo moretón a la escuela, pero eso no era lo peor, lo peor era que ni sus "amigas" ni sus profesores se daban cuenta.**

 **Desiree se empezó a encerrar en sus libros y sus amigas no se preocupaban tanto como para ayudarla, después de un tiempo se quedó sola. Al cumplir 12 años le llego una carta de la escuela de magia: draíochta.**

 **Colegio Femenino Draiochta de Magia y hechicería**

 **Director/a: Zoha Cizel**

 **Querida señorita: Desiree R. Weiss**

 **Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.**

 **Muy cordialmente,**

 **Feli Verenisse-Subdirectora**

 **Encantados sus abuelos decidieron que iría pues era lo mejor para sacársela de encima. Unos días después de recibir la carta, vino una de las profesas de aquella escuela y le explico tanto a ella como a sus abuelos que necesitaría comprarle algunas cosas, sus abuelos se opusieron pues no querían gastar plata en ella (aunque tenían mucha), Feli la profesora les explico que con muy pocos dólares podía sacar más galeones ya que la plata no era igual en el mundo mágico. Con eso los abuelos de Desiree, le dieron cien dólares y le dijeron a Feli que sacase al monstruo a comprar las cosas. Feli quería hechizarlos pero solo los amenazo diciéndole que si volvían a hablarle así a Desi, volvería para hechizarlos y convertirlos en ratas aunque tanto no tendrían que cambiar. Después de eso solo se retiraron a comprar las cosas para Desi.**

 **Desiree se sentía que pertenecía a aquel lugar, y de a poco se fue abriendo a Feli mientras que esta la llevaba a comprar las cosas requeridas. Sacando un pergamino empezó a leer lo que tendrían que comprar.**

Uniforme

Las alumnas de primer año necesitarán:

Tres Faldas escolares negras-Tres camisas (con o sin manga) color bordo y negro-1 corbata negra con rayas bordo

Un sombrero negro puntiagudo para uso diario.

Un par de guantes protectores.

Una capa de invierno.

Libros

Todas las alumnas deben tener un ejemplar de los siguientes libros:

El Libro Reglamentario de Hechizos Miranda Goshawk

Una Historia de la Magia, Bathilda Bagshot

Teoría Mágica, Adalbert Waffling

Guía de Transformaciones para principiantes, Emeric Switch

Mil Hierbas y hongos mágicos, Phyllida Spore

Filtros y Pociones Mágicas, Arsenius Jigger

Animales Fantásticos y Dónde Encontrarlos, Newt Scamander

Las Fuerzas Oscuras. Una guía para la autoprotección, Quentim Trimble

Resto del equipo

1 varita.

1 caldero de peltre número 2.

1 juego de redomas de vidrio o cristal.

1 telescopio.

1 balanza de latón. Los alumnos también podrán traer una lechuza, o un águila.

 **Dándole una bolsa de oro, Feli dijo.**

 **-Querida vaya a comprar su varita en aquel lugar-Dijo Feli mientras señalaba un negocio-Después compre su mascota alado, nos veremos aquí a las 14:00, yo iré a buscar las cosas que falten.-Sin esperar respuesta Feli se dirigió hacia otro negocio.**

 **Desiree con un poco de miedo entro a aquella tienda y como a los futuros estudiantes, la atendió Ollivanders quien hablo con ella y le explico cómo saber cuál era su varita. Luego de elegir su varita que era de unos 21 cm blanca Ollivanders hablo mientras recibía la plata de la pequeña.**

 **-¿Y dime cariño a que escuela vas a ir? No pareces de Hogwarts-Dijo con una sonrisa media siniestra.**

 **-Yo voy Draiochta-Dijo Desiree con un poco de confusión pues todavía no se le daba bien aquel nombre.**

 **Al instante Ollivanders abrió los ojos sorprendido y sonrió.**

 **-¿Tú no sabes nada de aquella escuela no?-Dijo mientras la miraba, Desiree negó con la cabeza pues era hija de muggles y no sabía nada acerca de su mundo-Draiochta es la escuela de magia más poderosa a del mundo, me atrevo a decir más que Hogwarts. Se dice que solo pueden ir ahí los alumnos que harán algo grande en su vida.-Dijo mientras seguía-Tu debes ser muy poderosa pero no esperaba nada más con una varita asi-Volvia a hablar pero esta vez se detuvo unos segundos para dejarla procesar lo que había dicho-Ahora vaya señorita espero que alguna vez nos volvamos a ver.-Y así como así desapareció dejando a Desiree estupefacta mientras salía de aquel negocio raro.**

 **Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda de animales Desiree se puso a pensar en lo que había dicho aquel hombre y le creyó pues algo debía saber el hombre.**

 **Entrando a la tienda Desiree empezó a buscar alrededor pero solo había ranas, búhos o ratas nada que a ella le llame la atención hasta que a lo lejos, bien en el fondo como si estuviera escondido vio a un búho algo marrón, Desi quería a aquel búho y pidiéndole a la señorita que atendía lo compro. La señora le había dado algo de información de aquel búho**

 **-Es chico, pero no es un búho normal se le llama sumatranus es de indonesia, me lo trajeron hacia unos meses pero nunca lo pude vender-Dijo la señora, a Desiree se le encendió la lucecita y empezó a buscar un nombre para él.**

 **-Tronus-Dijo en un susurro para después repetirlo más fuerte-Se va a llamar Tronus.-La señora la miro raro pero la dejo irse mientras murmuraba de cómo estaba la sociedad en ese entonces.**

 **A lo lejos vio a la Señorita Feli esperando impacientemente en aquel lugar que habían dicho que se reunirían.**

 **-Lo siento-Dijo Desiree al instante que llego a su lado, no era su culpa pues parecía que todos los vendedores querían que se quedara más tiempo.**

 **-No pasa nada pero ahora tenemos que irnos cariño, agárrame el brazo y contén la respiración-Desiree hizo lo que Feli le pidió y así se aparecieron en el patio de ella.**

 **-El 31 te vendré a buscar para ir a la escuela, nos vemos-Dijo después de darle un abrazo, a Desiree le agradaba Feli pues parecía que era una mujer muy fuerte en sí.**

 **Entro a su casa con las bolsas en la mano y corrió a su habitación mientras dejaba todo debajo de la cama, y se acostaba mientras que empezaba a pensar como su suerte iba cambiando y así con una sonrisa en su rostro se quedó dormida.**

 _Hola gente ¿Y les gusto? Si necesitan preguntarme algo sobre la historia comentarla con la pregunta y yo la responderé tan rápido como suba otro capitulo. Gracias por leer y nos vemos._

 _Ah y me olvide de decirle Draiochta además de ser una escuela de magia hecha por mi es en alemán (creo) Magia_


	2. -Sin mirar atrás

**Amor es amor**

 **Tres años más tarde…**

 **-Te vamos a extrañar pequeñaja-Susurro Jodie a Desi en el oído mientras la abrazaba.**

 **-No te vayas mi amore-Grito otra desde la multitud de chicas, que estaban con carteles y demás. Sus amadas compañeras.**

 **Desiree no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar como cambio todo desde la primera vez que vino a Draiochta…**

 **Flashback**

 _-Todas las chicas de primer año, entrad a las carrozas de azabache, las de demás curso ya saben dónde ir-Dijo una señora mayor mientras nos veía salir del tren._

 _Me quede parada sin saber dónde ir pues no había visto la indicación de aquella mujer pero al darme media vuelta pude ver carrozas, esas que se utilizaban en una época antigua pero era toda negra, un negro muy brillante a decir verdad. Camine apresurada a aquella carroza y me subí, atrás mío otras tres chicas más._

 _-Hola-Dijo una de las chicas-¿Cómo te llamas?-Hablo nuevamente._

 _-Hola-Dije un poco más tímida - Desiree y ¿ustedes?-Conteste la pregunta y mientras escuchaba decir los nombres saque el libro de animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos. Para cuando llegamos al castillo ya me había aprendido los nombres de las chicas y un poco de su historia. Madeley era la chica morena, era de una familia pura sangre pero aquellos no estaban en contra de los hijos de muggles y muggles. Jodie era la española y venia de una familia de muggles que aceptaron que era bruja como si nada, Arissa era la chica de pelo raro, su pelo era arcoíris y se lo debía a que era metamorfomaga ósea que podía cambiar todo rasgo de su cuerpo a lo que quería._

 _Madeley me hablaba de historias de Draiochta mientras nos apresurábamos para llegar al castillo, podíamos decir que nos quedamos boquiabiertas cuando vimos cómo era; Grande muy grande, una de las torres llegaba hasta las nubes apostaba, era color gris pero había por todos lados toques de plata lo que lo hacía elegante y menos siniestro de lo que se podría pensar._

 _Al entrar al castillo nos recibió Feli, quien mostrándose sonriente por nuestras caras sorprendidas empezó a hablar._

 _-Bueno alumnas, cuando entremos ahí-Dijo mostrando una gran puerta de plata-Se podrán sentar en donde quiera pues nosotros no tenemos un sistema de selección como lo tiene Hogwarts, beauxbatons o demás, ya que pensamos que solo incitaría peleas entre compañeras por lo que podrán dormir y sentarse en cualquier torre o mesa.-Hablo mientras caminaba alrededor de aquella sala, su caminar era elegante y su hablar más-Ahora antes de entrar necesitan cambiarse de ropa pero de eso me encargo yo-Y en cuanto termino de decir eso saco una varita y con un movimiento de muñeca todas estábamos vestidas en nuestra ropa.-Entren queridas.-Y todavía incrédulas de lo que había hecho entramos en dos filas largas, cada una se sentó en alguna mesa pero yo y Jodie nos sentamos juntas en el primer lugar que encontramos._

 _Ese salón tenía 4 mesas pero había una mesa de plata al frente de todas las mesas, se veía que era una mesa en la que sentaban profesores y seguro la directora._

 _-Por favor si me pueden escuchar-Dijo una señora mayor y elegante, su pelo blanco con una túnica larga, en cuanto dijo eso todos nos quedamos en silencio-Gracias. Bueno primero que nada Bienvenidas a Draiochta la escuela de magia más poderosa de todo el mundo-Hablo mientras sonreía encantada- Antes de comer, voy a decirles las reglas principales de Draiochta. Uno: No se tolerara ofensa de ningún tipo a profesoras y entre compañeras, somos una unidad, una familia y la familia no se lastima entre si-¿Y mis abuelos? Pensé mientras me mordía el labio, aun así seguí escuchando- Dos: Se prohíbe tratar de hechizar a alguien sea broma o tratando de buscar pelea, solo si las profesoras así dicen lo podrán hacer pero acuérdense que la lucha quedara en el salón de clases, no se seguirá afuera. Y por último: Sé que muchos de ustedes sufren en sus casas a manos de padres, o algún tutor, no les podre decir como lo sé pero todos aquellos que sufran se podrán quedar el tiempo que quieras en la escuela, quedándose incluso en el verano, ahora si coman mi amores porque necesitaran fuerza para estudiar- Y con eso apareció todo tipo de comidas en la mesa, esta escuela no me dejaba de sorprender pues sabía que yo me iba a quedar incluso en verano, sin tener que volver a mis abuelos._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK**

 **Después de eso Desiree aprendió a echar hechizos y defenderse rápidamente mientras crecía alrededor de su segunda familia, y unas cuantas novias y amoríos que había tenido en el camino. Desiree se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que era lesbiana en el segundo año cuando había visto caminar desnuda a una de sus compañeras. Cuando lo había dicho en la escuela no recibió más que amor, confort y muchas ofertas de hacerlo. Nadie la había denigrado o había hecho sentir rara y por eso amaba a sus compañeras. También había cambiado su cuerpo convirtiéndose en una joven dama hermosa, su cintura era chica y tenía un cuerpo muy formado, su pelo teñido blanco caía como nieve por su espalda, pero lo que más decían las chicas que les gustaba de ella era sus ojos que eran grises como el cielo cuando llovía.**

 **Pero ahora se tenía que ir, hacía tiempo que había querido visitar Hogwarts pues quería saber si era verdad la historia del trio de oro y cosas así pero se sorprendió cuando su directora la llamo diciendo que sus deseos podrían cumplirse y así emprendió un viaje hacia Hogwarts, no sin antes besar a casi todas las chicas que querían estar con ella desde primero y saludar a sus amigas prometiéndoles que iba a mandar cartas.**

Hola mi amores eh vuelto, con mucho más… Quería agradecerle a los que se tomaron el tiempo en leer el primer capítulo y a los que no, muéranse c: nah mentira los quiero a todos pero bueno como saber que Hogwarts tiene un sistema de selección, necesitaba buscar a alguna otra escuela que tenía un sistema de selección y dije bueno ya está manda a Beauxbatons y espero que les guste, si tienen preguntas solo comentar la historia y yo se las responderé tan rápido como haga el siguiente capítulo. Los amo Bye


	3. -Angel Hermoso

**Me encamine hasta la red flu de la directora sabiendo que al salir de ahí me encontraría con un nuevo director, pero no me fui sin antes abrazar y derramar unas lágrimas por mi mentora y madre adoptiva que tomo un rol importante en mi vida sin pensarlo.**

 **-¿Usted debe ser la señorita Weiss me imagino no?-Dijo una voz precaria de emoción cuando Salí de la red flu, me dirigí hacia ella y me sorprendí al ver a un hombre con una túnica oscura y pelo bastante largo y grasoso, "Parecía un mortifago" pensé pero rápidamente deje eso de lado para pensar en no juzgar un libro por su portada.**

 **-Pues debo ser yo a menos que dejen entrar a cualquiera por la red flu-Dijo en son de broma, o el hombre no se lo tomo bien o era un amargado de la vida. De repente sentí como si estuvieran asaltando mi mente, ¡ ¿Este hombre estaba usando la legeremencia en mí?! Por suerte yo si sabía actuar y escude mi mente al instante usando oclumencia, se notaba que este hombre era bueno en lo que hacía pero tanto a mí y a mis compañeras nos habían enseñado como ocultar sus pensamientos a desconocidos**

 **-Snape ya puedes dejarla-Dijo un hombre viejo con barba entrando en aquella oficina, al instante "Snape" Dejo de tratar de saltar a mi mente y yo baje mis escudos pero aun así yo seguía alerta.**

 **-Es algo opcional o siempre hace esto con todos sus alumnos profesor-Dije sarcástica y algo agotada, pues el gran arte de la oclumancia llevaba sus esfuerzos**

 **-Eres la primera entre cientos que me logra bloquear, no esperaba nada más de una Draiochta aun así usted es bastante sorprendente incluso aunque quedes destinada a ser una leona tendrás más poder que algunos de mis serpientes -Dijo Snape, se notaba que no se le daba bien alagar a una estudiante…o cualquier persona en absoluto.**

 **-Entonces sería mejor avisarle que yo si se me las reglas del ministerio y entrar en las mentes de estudiantes sin permiso sus padres o los estudiantes en si está prohibido y si lo vuelve a intentar me veré obligada a avisar esto al ministerio-Dije con absoluta tranquilidad aunque aquel hombre trate de cautivarme con halagos (Que no se le daban muy bien), Todos sabían que en Draiochta se enseña leyes del ministerio por si hubo algún problema alguna vez.**

 **-Bueno, bueno señorita no necesitamos ponernos insolentes, ¿podría hablar con ella a solas Severus?-Pregunto el hombre viejo a "Snape" como si yo fuera la culpable de algo-Bueno ahora que estamos solos querida, mi deber como director es decirte que en las vacaciones tendrás que volver a tus abuel-Dijo pero antes de que pudiera terminar la frase lo interrumpí.**

 **-¡ ¿VOLVER CON MIS ABUELOS?! ¿USTED ESTA LOCO?-Grite enfadada, hacia años no los veía y algo me decía que no me iban a recibir prácticamente con los brazos abiertos.**

 **-Ya ya querida, necesito que te calmes, aparte son tus abuelos, tu sangre, ellos te quieres ¿Cómo puede ser que no los quiera con todo lo que han hecho por vos?-Dijo el director, me quede callada mientras pensaba en mil maneras de asesinar a aquel hombre que se hacía llamar director.**

 **-¿Necesita algo más señor o ya me puedo retirar?-Dije luego de unos minutos, sabía que no podía discutir con alguien como él, así que solo seguí la corriente.**

 **-Ya puede retirarse, de seguro encontrara a alguien que la guie hacia el gran salón donde podrás ser seleccionada, nos veremos pronto Desiree-Dijo aquel viejo.**

 **-Señorita Weiss Señor, no me tutee-Volví a hablar y me retire, sin ver la cara de sorpresa plasmada en su rostro.**

 **Mientras bajaba las escaleras no podía parar de pensar en que me había metido, por un poco de conocimiento tenía que pasar nuevamente por la ira de mis abuelos y todo gracias al gran hijo de puta de mi director. Llegue a unas escaleras que se movían de vez en cuando y me quede quieta pues no sabía a donde ir.**

 **-¿Estas perdida?-Dijo la más bella voz a mis espaldas, me gire rápidamente y me sorprendí al encontrarme con unos hermosos ojos castaños, se me había detenido el tiempo mientras apreciaba la belleza de aquella chica, su pelo era una enorme bola de rizos color castaño claro, se notaba incluso por arriba de su ropa escolar que tenía una hermosa cintura y unas grandes piernas.**

 **-¿Hola? ¿Hey estas bien?- Me pregunto el ángel hermoso**

 **-S-si perdón me distraje, yo estoy perdida y tengo que encontrar el gran salón ¿Me podrías ayudar?-Dije con temor de ser rechazada por ese ángel divino.**

 **-Claro, yo te llevo, Soy Hermione Granger por cierto-Dijo ella, Hermione granger sonaba tan perfecto su nombre en mi cabeza. Pero me di cuenta de que de algún lado conocía ese nombre y al instante mi mente se activó y pensé en el trio de oro, de cómo habían vencido a Voldemort mas veces que cualquiera, también se decía que Hermione era la más inteligente de todo su año pero como yo la pude ver, también la más hermosa.**

 **-Soy Desiree Weiss, por cierto hermoso nombre es casi tan lindo como tú-Dije mirándola de arriba abajo sugestivamente, Hermione se sonrojo y se rio un poco, su risa y su sonrojo era tan tiernos.**

 **Caminando me llevo hacia el gran salón mientras hablábamos de cosas, yo me volvía mas fascinada de ella a cada momento y ella se ponía más suelta al hablar, lo que más me encantaba de ella era su fascinación por los libros, como le brillaban los ojos al hablar de ellos como si tuvieran vida propia.**

 **-Yo tengo que entrar, tú tienes que entrar por allá para que te seleccionen-Dijo Hermione-No importa donde quedes, siempre te voy a ayudar-Al decir eso me quede sorprendida, lo dijo con tanta pasión como si me conociera de años, la abrace y le dije al odio**

 **-Como si te pudieras separar de mi tan fácilmente mi amor-Y así como así me volví hacia donde Hermione me había señalado, al darme vuelta un instante todavía la vi hay pero roja como tomate.**

Hola chicos y chicas eh vuelto y bueno como siempre les digo espero que les guste la historia, cualquier opinión o pregunta será tomada en cuenta obvio mientras sea con respeto ante todo. Gracias y los amo


	4. Un idiota pelirrojo

**Me pare detrás de una puerta mientras esperaba que la voz del "Increíble" Dumbledore me presente. Atenta escuche lo que este decía**

 **-Estudiantes de todas las edades-Empezó Dumbledore-Este año tenemos noticias importantes que darles pero lo primero que todo, me gustaría presentarles a Desiree Weiss, estudiante de intercambio que decidió honrarnos con su hospedada en nuestra gran escuela de magia Hogwarts-Con un gran suspiro, deje que una sonrisa falsa recorra mi cara mientras me abría paso alado de Dumbledore, este en un intento de parecer gentil puso su mano en mi hombro pero lo quite con una sacudida "disimulada". Sentí más miradas en mí que de costumbre y no sabía cómo responder a esto pero por suerte una profesora me salvo.**

 **Una de las profesoras agarro el gran sombrero seleccionador y con un gesto me senté arriba de un banco que había aparecido, esta puso el sombrero en mi cabeza y con un suspiro espere a que este hablara.**

 **-Mmm ¿Así que usted es la gran señorita Weiss no? ¿Sabe? Acá hay mucho valor pero como hay valor también hay astucia, inteligencia e incluso bondad y sinceridad-Escuche atenta lo que el sombrero me decía pues obviamente parecía importante-Es una de las pocas personas que vi con tantos rasgos de diferentes casas, pero algo me dice que aunque haría un gran espectáculo en cualquier casa en la que este, ahora más que nada Gryffindor la necesita. Grandes cosas se avecinan señora y espero que usted más que nadie sea la que resuelva todo- Y con eso un gran "Gryffindor" se escuchó en toda la sala, luego de eso no tuve tiempo a preguntar en que mesa era ya que estudiantes de una mesa se levantaron para vitorear y aplaudir como si su vida dependiera de ello.**

 **Me saque el sombrero para dirigirme a la mesa, entregándoselo a la profesora que tenía un brillo en sus ojos, le sonreí mientras bajaba para ir con mis nuevos compañeros pero algo o mejor dicho alguien me distrajo de todo y todos. Hermione estaba parada sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras corría hacia mí con los brazos abiertos, la recibí de agrado entre mis brazos, no sabía de donde había salido tanta confianza pero la acepte sin dudarla mientras enterraba mi nariz en su cuello y absorbía su hermoso perfume.**

 **-Hermione-Susurre en su oreja mientras escuchaba un ¿Mmm? De respuesta-Aunque me encantaría quedarme así, todos nos están viendo y tengo hambre-Dije tratando de no reírme cuando ella se separó rápidamente de mí, sonrojada mientras miraba el suelo-Eh tranquila, ven vamos a sentarnos antes de que estallen las preguntas-Dije agarrándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a dos asientos vacíos.**

 **-Lo siento-Dijo en un susurro, me sorprendió que se disculpara pues yo la había aceptado de agrado pero aun así le respondí.**

 **-No te preocupes, me gusto-Dije guiñándole un ojo mientras veía como su sonrojo se empezaba a avecinar.**

 **Antes que cualquiera de afuera podría interrumpir nuestra conversación, Dumbledore hablo como siempre llamando la atención.**

 **-Bueno, bueno ya está-Dijo no tomándole importancia, grosero como de costumbre-Ahora si las noticias son estas: Primero como siempre el bosque está prohibido para pasear o etc. A menos que estén con profesores y segundo, esta semana por orden mía no habrá clases para que los profesores se organicen e igual los alumnos. Gracias por la atención y con esto A COMER- Luego de decir las últimas palabras la comida apareció de repente en todas las mesas y cada comida era mejor que la otra… O yo tenía hambre.**

 **-¿Quién es Hermione? Y ¿Por qué la abrazaste?-Se escuchó una voz al frente de Hermione hablar, mientras me servía no pude no dirigir mi mirada al que hablaba, era un pelirrojo que tenía una mirada arrogante en su rostro con una pata de pollo en la mano como si fuera un micrófono o un cerdo…**

 **-Es Desiree Weiss, Ron-Le recordó Hermione sutilmente-Y la abrace porque le prometí que iba a tener mi amistad a cualquier casa que vaya-No sabía porque le respondía luego que este le había preguntado tan mal pero lo deje pasar hasta que escuche su otra pregunta.**

 **-¿Y? ¿Ósea que si era una serpiente la ibas a abrazar también?-Dijo groseramente con la boca llena de comida y una mirada enfada cruzo su rostro, sentí como me empecé a enojar y sin dejar que Hermione hable respondí yo.**

 **-Creo que a ti no te importa eso, hazme el favor de no ser tan asqueroso y hablar con la boca llena de comida que hay gente que no quiere devolver al verte-Dije mirándolo de arriba abajo, levante mi mirada para ver a todos mirándome con sorpresa e incluso algunos con sonrisas.**

 **-Gracias, de verdad-Dijo Hermione mientras yo comía con calma y usando cubiertos no como el pelirrojo idiota.**

 **-No pasa nada, es un grosero-Dije con una sonrisa mientras me limpiaba la boca con una servilleta.**

 **Termine de comer, mientras hablaba con un par de chicas y chicos que me habían hecho unir a su conversación.**

 **-Che Weiss, ¿Es verdad que te gustan las mujeres?-Dijo uno de ellos, creo que su nombre era Fred o George no sabía distinguirlos pues eran gemelos.**

 **-Sip-Dije resaltando la P mientras esperaba la reacción de todos-Espero que no les importe-Esto sería divertido pues si alguno era homofóbico iba a tener una enemiga muy fuerte.**

 **-A nosotros-**

 **-No nos importa-Dijeron los gemelos, empezando la ronda de respuestas positivas, todos estaban bien con eso pero me di cuenta que la única que no había hablado era la única que me importaba su opinión, Hermione.**

 **-¿Está todo bien Mione?-Dije mirándola con cuidado**

 **-¿Oh? Si perdón solo me había quedado pensando.-Dijo en un suspiro –No me importa, te gusten los hombres, mujeres o incluso dragones. Creo que sos una gran persona y eso que no te conozco-Siguió mientras trataba de hacer una broma, entonces deje escapar un respiro que no sabía que tenía guardado.**

 **-Ahhh-Dije sonriendo sugestivamente-¿Así que me quieres conocer?-Su sonrojo se intensifico con fuerza mientras me reía cuando escuche su tartamudez.**

 **-Tranquila, no muerdo… Si no quieres-Dije mirándola de arriba abajo, pero tan pronto como mi coqueteo empezó termino al escuchar el comentario del pelirrojo idiota.**

 **-Qué asco que das, no ves que Hermione no da eso… Das asco-Dijo Ron mientras hacia una mueca de desagrado y dios me tomo toda mi fuerza interior para no matarlo.**

 **-Ron puedes dejar de ser tan idiota-Dijo Hermione con rabia, y dios que era caliente. – ¿Tu que sabes si me gustan o no las mujeres? Estas tan centrado en ti mismo que no ves a tu alrededor, quizás a mí me gustan las mujeres, ¡joder! incluso me puede gustar el gato de filch y tú no lo sabrías porque estas tan metido en ti mismo que no te importa nada mas-Dijo en voz alta Hermione, y todos parecían sorprendidos incluso yo… ¿Así que el gatito tiene garras eh?**

 **Increíblemente apareció la profesora que me había puesto el sombrero.**

 **-¿Qué pasa aquí?-Dijo en una voz mortalmente fría-¿Saben qué? No importa, mañana los quiero a todos los gryffindor despiertos a las 10 horas para saber que paso y si me entero que esto es su culpa Weasley, le avisare a su madre y será removido de su puesto de quidditch- Y dicho eso se fue. Pensé en lo que dijo pero dios todo había pasado tan rápido que empecé a pensar que había perdido la cordura.**


End file.
